The Hour
by An Author's Pen
Summary: A stranger arrives at the Bell Tower, claiming the Day of Judgment is come.


.

.

The sun was setting, scouring the land with gentle fire. I let out a slow sigh. The position was a great honor, but standing guard outside the Bell Tower was monotonous work. I welcomed the beauty of the setting sun and its promise that night was almost come.

Noticing movement in the distance, I squinted against the glare of the fading light. Someone was coming towards the tower. As the figure drew closer I saw that he was tall, with unkempt green hair. His clothing was simple and worn.

Tourists were not uncommon this time of year, though the hour was a little late for sight-seeing. Soon the tower would only be the suggestion of a silhouette.

I watched as the man approached, his eyes fixed on the tower. When he was only a few yards away, Ren spoke up from beside me.

"Hello, sir."

The stranger looked at us for the first time. Something in his glance made me uneasy. His eyes were very calm and he held himself almost unnaturally still.

"Hello," he said softly, his slight accent marking him a foreigner. "My name is N. I'm going to the tower."

Ren and I exchanged glances. Lunatics were not uncommon either. We'd seen every type by now. Some thought they were prophets, others were convinced that Lord Ho-Oh would heal their loved-ones or restore their fortunes if only they could pray at the top of the tower.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, sir," Ren said politely. "No one is allowed to enter the tower."

"But that's not true," N said, in the same level tone as before. He spoke as if he were pointing out a child's error. " _For he shall come at the setting of the sun. Lo, and his heart shall be pure and his speech shall be that of human and pokemon. Then we shall know the appointed day is come. Lord Ho-Oh descends from the heavens. And the people will cry out, the Day of Judgment is come!_ "

I shivered at the familiar verses.

"We know the Golden Book as well as anyone," Ren said shortly. He had studied under the elders for ten years before deciding to take up the position of guard rather than lore-master. Nothing got under his skin more than outsiders taking the words of the Golden Book in vain. "You are welcome to enjoy the glory of the tower – from a distance. You may not enter."

"The Day of Judgment is come," N said, stepping closer. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. Though I had dealt with madmen before, something about this man shook me to the core.

It was the last straw for Ren. He whistled sharply, calling down his noctowl. "Please escort this man from the premises," he said, his eyes hard and angry.

Noctowl turned her piercing gaze on the stranger. He looked at her keenly and began to smile. "Hello, Noctowl," he said. A strange music had entered his voice. "What is your name?"

Noctowl twisted her head in seeming confusion. She let out a quick chirp.

N's smile widened. "One Who Awaits," he said. "You were fittingly named. I have heard noctowl were gifted with foresight and I see that rumor does not lie. You know, then, that the day has come. You know your duty."

Noctowl stood perfectly still for several moments. Then she gave a great cry, spreading out her wings to their full span. The light struck off her feathers, so that she seemed to glow.

The elders teach that noctowl are pokemon blessed by Lord Ho-Oh. I did not know what to think when Noctowl rose into the air and perched herself on this stranger's shoulder.

Ren expelled a shaky breath. His face was pale. " _His speech shall be that of human and pokemon_ ," he murmured.

"You understand now," N said. "The Day of Judgment is come, and Ho-Oh awaits me."

Ren bowed his head. "Forgive me," he said unsteadily.

"That remains to be seen," N said. For the first time some harshness entered his voice. "Forgiveness is for Lord Ho-Oh to grant. But I must enter the tower."

Ren moved to the side, his head still bowed. After a moment's hesitation, I followed his example. Ren was older than me, more learned. If he accepted this man as the Messiah . . .

But it seemed incredible to me. I could feel the cool wind on my face, see the outline of the darkening city. Could the Day of Judgment truly be come?

The stranger passed between us, entering the tower.

"I must tell the elders," Ren said to me, his voice low and urgent. "Keep guard." Then he took off at a run, his ceremonial mail flashing in the dying light.

 _Keep guard_.

I tried, but I could not stem the uneasiness building up within me. What if this man was a magician, with the power to enchant pokemon? What if he was a chaos spirit, sent to wreck the tower?

May the Lord Ho-Oh forgive me. Only a little after Ren passed out of eyesight I turned and entered the tower.

I had only been inside once before, on the day of my initiation. Inside, the Bell Tower was cool and dark. The smell of old wood was very strong.

I hurried up the steps, noticing the silence. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much. There was hardly anyone here to make noise, and yet the silence seemed to stifle the very air.

Halfway up the fifth stair I realized: the great wooden beam at the tower's center had stopped its swaying. From its stillness came this unnatural silence. As I rounded the sixth staircase, my breath coming faster and faster, a bell began to chime. The single clear note split the silence and froze me in my place. Then the bells placed all around the tower began to take up the call.

A passage from the Golden Book echoed in my mind. _The bells shall announce his coming, the appointed one! For his heart is pure and there is no tongue that he does not understand. When Lord Ho-Oh comes in judgment, he shall stand before Him. From his plea our doom shall be set_. Caught up in sudden hysteria, I broke into a run. The pounding of my feet on the stairs was lost to the great cascade of bells.

As I climbed the last stair, a rush of fresh air hit me. The door to the tower's roof had been left ajar.

I approached slowly, for the fear of the Lord was in me. But there was only the strange man, dimly lit by the darkening sky as he knelt before the shrine of Ho-Oh.

I realized he was speaking. "But at last I understood the purpose that had been given to me. By you, Lord. For in your wisdom you showed me not kindness, but suffering. In your greatness my ears were opened so that I could hear what others can not."

He went on, oddly rhythmic. "The Day of Judgment has come. I am the one appointed. For twenty and five turnings of the sun I have lived on this earth, hearing the words of humans and pokemon.

"This is my plea!

"Do not let your anger fall on the pokemon of this world! For their deeds hold no blame and their hearts do not have evil. But for humans I ask no mercy. We have sinned against your creation, chained our equals in cruel slavery. We have sinned against you, Lord."

His voice rose to a shout. "Let your judgment fall upon us like the breaking of a storm, like the crashing of the tide that heralds the coming of a new and better world!"

He turned his head to the East, where a golden light was growing. "Lord Ho-Oh, let your judgment _come_!"

I could not move. I could not speak.

I could only watch, as the smell of ash rose on the wind, and in the distance, the beating of wings . . .


End file.
